Child's Play (episode)
:You may also be looking for the Gold Key TOS comic book "Child's Play". Icheb's return to his home planet after his abduction by the Borg is difficult for Seven to bear when her awakening maternal instincts make her suspicious of his parents. Summary Teaser Aboard the , an auspicious event is unfolding: the First [[Annual Voyager Science Fair|Annual Voyager Science Fair]]. Organized by the ship's astrometrics officer, the former Borg drone Seven of Nine, it showcases the scientific skills of the five children currently aboard Voyager: Naomi Wildman, half-Ktarian daughter of crewmember Ensign Samantha Wildman, and four Borg children, recently picked up and under Seven’s care: Mezoti a Norcadian girl, twin Wysanti boys Rebi and Azan, and Icheb, a Brunali in his late teens. ( ) Crewmembers, including senior officers Captain Kathryn Janeway, First Officer Commander Chakotay, and Chief Engineer Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, view the projects with interest. A proud Seven takes them to each one; from the twins, cloned potatoes; from Mezoti,a Teirenian ant colony (Captain Janeway cannot help but be amused (or possibly unsettled) by her choice: an insect colony of drones and a queen, contained within a transparent cube); from Naomi, a model of her father’s homeworld, Ktaris, complete with a simulation of the stormy weather of the region known as the Arpasian Range. But the most impressive project by far comes from Icheb; a gravimetric sensor array, which can actually be used with Voyager's sensors to detect wormholes, which could shorten Voyager's journey home. The officers are astounded. And it works; Seven informs them with tremendous pride that the engineering principles Icheb used are quite sound. While Chakotay and Torres continue speaking to Icheb, interested in possibly incorporating the device into Voyager's sensor array, Janeway takes Seven aside and comments on his demonstrated genius-level aptitude. Seven proudly informs her about his wish to be permanently posted in astrometrics, out of his professed love of astrophysics. However Janeway sadly gives her some painful news: they have found his parents and are heading for the Brunali homeworld to return him to them. Seven's face falls a mile. "That's good news," she responds, her voice catching. Act One Seven enters astrometrics and finds Icheb working there. With no admonishment in her tone, she tells him he is over his scheduled time. Besides, she continues, very hesitantly, she has something to discuss with him. But his reaction makes it impossible for her to tell him; with a wondrous look in his eyes, he expounds on the wonder and excitement he feels studying the cosmos there, on the lab’s huge viewscreen; as a drone, he never wondered what was outside the cube he was on; but in the lab, he feels like he can see the whole galaxy. He shows her how he even increased the ship's long-range sensors' resolution, so that they can pick up previously out-of-range phenomena, such as a nebula called the Orpisay Nebula. So when he finally asks her what she wants to discuss with him, all she can do is gulp anxiously and respond that he should regenerate. How in creation is she going to break this to him? Captain Janeway is in her quarters, reading a book. Seven goes to see her and asks for collected Brunali species data so she can prepare Icheb. Janeway asks how he took the news, but Seven’s uncomfortable, guilty look instantly tells her she has not told him. Seven tries to explain why not by saying that it will be hard for him, used as he is to life aboard Voyager. Janeway acknowledges the truth of this, but also sees the other reason: Seven's nascent maternal instincts toward him; no mother ever wants to see their child leave, even when she knows he must. Seven admits that she just does not know how to break it to him and help him through it. Janeway leads her to the answer: by giving him the benefit of her own experiences and encouraging him to be resilient in the face of obstacles. In her Cargo Bay 2 quarters, which she shares with the Borg children (the five alcoves they use for regeneration are located there), Seven finds Icheb again working, this time at one of the bay's consoles. She takes a deep breath, steels herself and tells him. His reaction is a chain: shock and confusion, followed by dismay, and finally, anger. His anger is amplified when she informs him about the nature of Brunali society: agrarian; limited technology; no warp-capable spacecraft (most of their ships were destroyed by the Borg). He peppers her with questions: He will never see her again? How will he continue his astrophysics studies? Seven withers; the only answer she can give, in a choking whisper is: she does not know. He falls silent, casts a sullen look at her and marches to his alcove. She calls his name plaintively, but he simply hits her with another saturnine glare, and goes into regeneration. Seven watches him, looking very much as if she is about to cry. Voyager arrives at the Brunali homeworld. Seven is present on the bridge, helping to take scan data of the planet’s surface. The planet is Class M, usually the mark of a very idyllic world. But there is a huge problem: a Borg transwarp conduit less that a light year away, which Seven detects. This explains Operations officer Ensign Harry Kim's scan data of the population distribution: only scattered settlements, each with less than 10,000 people. This region of space is a Borg thoroughfare; the Brunali people live in constant, extreme danger. Captain Janeway takes note of all of this. She orders Tuvok, her Vulcan chief tactical officer, to continuously scan for any Borg activity; with that conduit there, they may need to run like hell at very short notice. She then orders Flight Controller Ensign Tom Paris to put the ship into orbit around the planet, and has Seven go and fetch Icheb. Icheb is in the sickbay. He complains of an upset stomach. The Doctor, the holographic chief medical officer, examines him but finds nothing wrong. He correctly deduces the problem as a case of "butterflies". Icheb does not understand; he takes the expression literally. The Doctor explains to him what it means, and muses, as a consolation to him, that his parents are feeling the same way. Icheb adamantly tells him that parents are irrelevant to him: Seven sees about his education and he, the Doctor, cares for his medical needs. The Doctor advises him that his parents can nurture him in ways the crew cannot, such as telling him about his people’s culture and history, fostering his cultural identity as a Brunali, an important part of his development. Icheb does not accept this, pointing out that he, The Doctor, had no parents, yet he has adapted to serve a vital function of the crew. The Doctor counters that that is different; he has his programming to fall back on. "And how would your programming respond, if you were asked to live with strangers?" Icheb asks him pointedly. He is saved from responding by Seven's entrance. Time to go. The Doctor assures him all will be fine. He unwillingly follows Seven to one of the transporter rooms. Seven, Icheb, Tuvok and Captain Janeway beam down to the surface. The view is both breathtaking and foreboding; on the horizon is the ruin of an apparently technologically advanced city. Before them is a vast, deep canyon, as if the ground, and whatever was on it, had been literally scooped up and away. Two known characteristics of a Borg attack. The group walks up to a Brunali man and woman. Janeway introduces herself and Seven. The man and woman introduce themselves as Icheb's parents, Leucon and Yifay. Leucon and Yifay try to break the ice with Icheb, radiating genuine gladness at having him back. But he rejects their advances, glaring at them hostilely. He tells Janeway, in no uncertain terms, that he wants to return to Voyager. Janeway looks crestfallen; Leucon and Yifay look hurt. Seven looks relieved. Act Two Janeway, Seven and Icheb's parents meet in Voyager's briefing room. Janeway, with a friendly, disarming smile, explains that the purpose of the meeting is to discuss how to make Icheb's transition less traumatic for him. They sit. Seven, however, in a most antagonistic manner, begins to interrogate the two Brunali on their ability to care for Icheb in terms of his medical needs, education and safety. She continues to do so despite Janeway's glares at her. Janeway's clipped tone as she mediates conveys unspoken orders to Seven to desist at once, but Seven persists, even going so far as to tell the two Brunali that they should leave their planet; Icheb could never be safe living with them so close to a Borg conduit. Janeway angrily orders her to leave and wait for her in her ready room. After she has gone, Janeway apologizes and invites them to stay aboard Voyager for a while, to give Icheb a chance to get to know them in surroundings he is comfortable in. This may help him warm up to them, she suggests. They agree. Janeway marches into her ready room. Before the door even closes, she begins rebuking Seven for her behavior. Seven angrily insists that Leucon and Yifay will not be able to properly care for him, especially in terms of his safety. To leave him there, she maintains, is to practically hand him back to the Borg. They should not remain on that planet, she insists. Janeway retorts that the planet is their home. "It's not worth protecting!" Seven insists. Janeway is deeply offended by the apparent arrogance of this statement. "Who are you to decide that?" she asks coldly. Seven explains her assertion: anyone willing to put their own goals over the safety of their children is irresponsible. Janeway senses projection in the former drone. She pointedly asks if Seven is speaking about Icheb's parents or her own. "Both!" Seven retorts, after a few seconds' pause. This mollifies Janeway; Seven usually never admits to her emotional baggage. Seven admits her lack of objectivity, but insists that she is not prepared to return Icheb to his parents if they prove to be as careless as her own. Janeway understands this and gently makes a suggestion: they will leave it up to Icheb. If he decides to stay on Voyager, then she, Janeway, will deal with it where his parents are concerned. Seven gratefully agrees. In Cargo Bay 2, Icheb works at a console while Naomi plays kadis-kot with the Azan and Rebi. Mezoti rides around them and Icheb on a bike. She peppers Icheb with questions: Is he going to go with his parents? If he leaves, who will help her and the others with their science projects? Finally, an exasperated Icheb threatens to ship her and the twins back to the Borg in a container if she does not stop. She makes a face at him. His eyes twinkle and the corners of his mouth turn up. But as soon as Seven enters, the smile vanishes, replaced by a frown. Seven crisply informs him that he is having dinner with his parents. Icheb flatly responds that he will not. "Your attendance is ''not optional," Seven responds, in an "''end of story" tone. She exits the cargo bay, turns and waits for him to follow. Stone-faced, he does. Neelix, the Talaxian ship's chef, among other things, has allowed Yifay to use his kitchen to prepare the meal. Seven and Icheb arrive in the mess hall to find Neelix bringing out the plates. Yifay and Leucon sit, waiting. Seven stiffly tells Icheb to enjoy the meal, not meaning a word of it. She steps back out of their space, to Neelix's side. Icheb refuses to eat, or even sit. Finally, though he decides to sit and take a bite, after Leucon plaintively tells him how hard his mother worked to prepare it. The change in his reaction is as night and day. His eyes light up and he tries and fails to stifle a surprised smile; he enjoys the taste immensely. Leucon and Yifay look very relieved and pleased. Neelix stands watching them, smiling appreciatively, Seven watches as well, but with a look of disappointed consternation. Neelix comments that it is good to see a family together again. Seven says nothing. As she turns on her heel and walks out, Neelix looks at her with concern, then turns his attention back to Icheb and his parents. Act Three In the Brunali settlement, Leucon walks with Icheb, showing him around. They are in a greenhouse. Around them, people work industriously. The Borg did not leave them with much, Leucon tells him, but they have used the little that they have. They built everything Icheb has seen with their own hands, their homes and their agro-facilities. Icheb is immediately drawn to an unusual-looking device. Leucon informs him that it is a genetic resequencer, used to genetically alter crop plants so that they thrive in certain environments that would normally kill them. Icheb is impressed. Leucon assures him that though their way of life may seem primitive now, that will change. Icheb, remembering his astrophysics studies, asks about space travel. "Someday," Leucon responds, "We'll have ships that rival ''Voyager. But we need the dedication of young people like you to help us." Two young men call to Icheb and invite him to play a Brunali game called ''pala; Icheb apparently was very adept at it when he was younger, before his assimilation. He responds that he does not remember how to play, but they assure him it will come back. The whine of a transporter is heard as Seven materializes near them. She informs Icheb it is time to return. His response surprises and stings her: he is staying the night. She objects, saying that that there is no unit there for him to regenerate. Leucon responds that they may as well install one now, as they will have to eventually. This gets Seven's dander up; Icheb never said he was staying permanently. But Icheb's look tells her not to push it; it is his decision, and he has decided to stay overnight. She relents and invites Leucon back to the ship to prepare a unit. In Cargo Bay 2, Seven gives Leucon a portable regeneration unit she has created. Leucon accepts it, offering her his and Yifay’s thanks for taking care of their son. Seven inquires as to how the Borg got him. He sadly tells her: Since the Borg first attacked, they have been careful to hide any new technology, so that passing Borg cubes would pass the planet straight. But this time, they were not as careful as they should have been. They had created a new fertilization array. He told Icheb about it, and promised to take him to see it the next day, But Icheb could not wait; he went by himself. Then the Borg attacked; apparently they had detected the technology and considered it worthy to assimilate. They took Icheb and everyone else in the area. Seven advises him not to blame himself, well aware of Icheb's impatience, which, she comments, she herself has had to deal with. Leucon laughs quietly. Much tension vanishes between them. That night, Icheb sits at his parents' front porch with them. Leucon points out various constellations to him, while Yifay has her arm around him maternally. Leucon admits that sitting there looking up at the stars cannot take Voyager's place, but Icheb responds that "it is nice". He is beginning to appreciate their life, and is coming to a decision. The next morning, on Voyager, he makes his known decision to Seven: he will stay with his parents. Seven listens, with a deep breath. She leaves to inform the Captain, again looking as if she is about to cry. Janeway and Seven escort Icheb to one of the ship's transporter rooms. Icheb enters with a bag. Seven gives him a case containing PADDs with astrophysical data as well as a high-resolution telescope. "It's a poor substitute for astrometric sensors," she comments, a catch to her voice. He assures her he will use it every day. Janeway, with a motherly smile, wishes him good luck. He responds in kind, voicing his hope that they succeed in getting home. He steps on the transporter. He and Seven exchange one last, silent look of farewell. Janeway gives the order to the transporter operator and he disappears in the beam. Seven watches the empty platform for a moment, pain in her eyes, and then leaves. Janeway sadly watches her go. Act Four In Cargo Bay 2, the three remaining Borg children and Seven are installed in their alcoves, regenerating. But Mezoti is having a hard time of it. She fidgets, trying to keep her eyes closed and relax, but finally gives up. She goes to Seven's alcove and wakes her. "I can't regenerate," she tells her sadly. Seven asks her the reason, though she knows it well. She misses Icheb, she responds. Seven tells her she does as well, but they will adapt. She gently instructs her to return to her alcove and goes to it with her. Mezoti steps back onto the platform and turns around, but before she goes into the cycle, she asks Seven a question: What if the Borg try to re-assimilate Icheb? Seven responds that that is unlikely; the Brunali have little resources or technology; the Borg would not be interested in them. "But what if he is on a ship?" she presses. Seven responds that this is unlikely. Mezoti's next comment, however, catches her completely by surprise: he was on a ship the last time, she says. Seven looks at her quizzically and tells her she is mistaken; he was on the planet's surface when he was taken. But Mezoti insists this is not so. And, in the precise, computer-like Borg style that indicates beyond all doubt to Seven that she knows exactly what she is talking about, she recites: "A class-one transport was detected in grid 649; one lifeform; species: Brunali." She then goes into regeneration. Seven stares at her, alarms sounding loudly in her mind. Seven is in astrometrics, intently looking at Borg logs. Captain Janeway enters, disheveled, carrying a cup of coffee, looking sleepy and very annoyed. She growls to Seven that this had better be important. Seven assures her that it is, and explains the Borg script to her: tactical data from the cube on which the children were found. Mezoti is right: Icheb was indeed alone aboard an unarmed transport vessel when the Borg took him. Janeway does not see the point of this. She irritably asks Seven why she is telling her this at 0300 hours. Seven explains it to her: Leucon had told her that Icheb had been assimilated on the planet's surface. Janeway suggests the possibility that she heard him wrong, but she responds that he was very clear. Janeway then suggests that the data is corrupted, having come from a cube that was destroyed by a pathogen that infected and killed all the drones aboard. ( ) Seven admits to that possibility. But she has found another inconsistency in Leucon's story: he had told her that Icheb was taken four years prior, but the logs indicate that the Borg attacked the Brunali homeworld three times in the past ten years, none of which was four years prior. Janeway asks her: Even if these inconsistencies exist, what does it prove? Seven responds without hesitation that it proves that Leucon was lying. She proposes that they return and demand an explanation. Janeway does not want to hear this, however she does not become angry; instead she sympathetically tells her that Icheb chose to stay with his parents; she has to let go of him. But Seven's response changes her mind. Looking distraught, but maintaining her control, Seven admits to indeed having "emotional difficulty adapting to separation from Icheb." But, she insists, if there is the slightest possibility that Icheb is in danger, she has to do what she can to protect him; if she does not, then she is no better than her own parents. Janeway regards her. Few times has she ever seen this earnest a look on the former drone's face. It is clear that she will take a shuttle and go back alone if that is the only option she has. Janeway is moved. She agrees to go back. On the Brunali homeworld, Leucon and Yifay are having an intense argument in their house. Leucon stalks around the room agitatedly. "Couldn't we at least wait a few days?" he asks. Yifay is resolute; the longer they wait, the harder it will be. Leucon attempts to raise more objections: they do not need to do this; he is bright and hardworking, he could help them in "other ways." Yifay does not budge; it is what he was born for, she insists. "I don't want to lose him again." Leucon tells her, in obvious pain. But Yifay reminds him of what he taught her; they all have to make sacrifices. Icheb enters. Yifay does not look at him; she tells him to sit down as she goes to a corner; there is something they need to talk about. He sits expectantly. She turns to face him. She tells him how very important he is to them. He responds that he knows this. She produces a hypospray-like device. "What you don’t know is why," she tells him with a pained, but determined look. He looks back at her uncomprehendingly. As she advances on him, she tells him it will not hurt if he holds still, and tells Leucon to hold him down. Leucon reluctantly does so. Icheb struggles futilely: what are his parents doing to him? "No!" he cries weakly as Yifay presses the device to his neck. He slumps over unconscious. His parents regard him. Yifay tells Leucon to "prepare the shuttle for launch." Act Five Voyager arrives back at the Brunali homeworld. With the expression of an angry diplomat, Captain Janeway orders Operations Manager Ensign Kim to hail Leucon and Yifay. Leucon appears on the viewscreen. He tells Janeway that they were not expecting to see them again. Yifay joins him. Their body language screams that they are hiding something. Janeway tells them they want to ask them "a few questions." "Questions?" Yifay asks guardedly. "Regarding Icheb and the circumstances of his assimilation," Seven explains. The couple stonewalls, responding that they have already discussed that and owe them no explanations. Janeway, still diplomatic, but her anger clear, asks to speak to Icheb. They respond that he is not there. "Where is he?" Seven asks. They respond that that is none of their concern. Janeway orders the Chief Tactical Officer Tuvok, to scan for him. He reports that he is not in the settlement. Seven does a scan and reports a Brunali transport ship, heading for the Borg transwarp conduit. Chakotay checks it on the command console. But what he sees confuses him; the ship appears to be doing warp 9.8, which is obviously untrue. At the conn console, Flight Controller Ensign Paris checks it as well, and reports that it is only looking that way; it is emitting a false warp signature, strong enough to penetrate subspace. This confuses everyone until Seven provides the explanation: it is bait, to attract the Borg. "Icheb is on that ship, isn’t he?" Janeway asks his parents. The diplomat is gone, leaving only the anger. Yifay defiantly responds that he is fighting for his people. Seven asks the question the entire bridge crew gets in mind from that statement: Alone, on an unarmed transport? They respond that they are using the only weapon they have against the Borg, not having powerful starships like Voyager at their disposal: their genetic expertise. Janeway suddenly puts it all together. And she cannot believe it. "Icheb's not ''bait; he's a weapon," she realizes aloud. "''The first cube that captured him was infected by a pathogen. Icheb was the carrier, wasn’t he?" she asks them accusingly, rising from her seat and walking toward the viewscreen. Their response confirms it; Leucon angrily explains that every time they begin to rebuild, to make progress, the Borg come and take it away. Janeway's face twists in disgust. She immediately orders Paris to head for the transport. "You have no right to interfere!" Leucon shouts. "We're trying to save our civilization!" Yifay pipes in. Janeway glares at them icily. Seven accusingly tells them that they are trying to do so by depriving Icheb of his future. "If we don’t stop the Borg, the Brunali ''have no future!" Yifay responds desperately. Leucon tries one last tactic to attempt to get them to back off. He warns Janeway that a Borg ship will emerge from the conduit at any minute. "''You'll be destroyed...!" he urges. Janeway sharply responds that they will take their chances and orders the transmission cut. The last view of Leucon and Yifay is one of desperation and pleading. Janeway strides back to her seat and orders red alert and battle stations. Voyager heads for the transport at maximum impulse. Ensign Kim reports that Icheb is indeed on it, unconscious. Janeway orders Icheb transported off, directly to the Sickbay, but Seven reports that there is too much interference. Tuvok alerts that the interference is from the conduit; a Borg ship will emerge from in less than forty seconds. Janeway orders auxiliary power to the transporters to boost them, but Seven reports that they are still out of range. Janeway orders Paris to close the distance. Voyager draws closer to the transport as a point of bright green light, the light of transwarp space appears in front of it; the conduit is beginning to open. Tuvok reports that they have twenty seconds left. Janeway orders Paris to get closer, quickly. He does. Seven reports transporter lock on Icheb. She beams him to the sickbay as Tuvok counts the remaining seconds down to one. Janeway begins to order Paris to clear them out of there at maximum warp. But her words are cut off as the ship is violently shaken. A Borg sphere is seen, emerged from the conduit; it has seized both ships in a tractor beam. It pulls them toward a huge opening on its surface. Janeway orders Tuvok to target its tractor beam generator. He does so with the phasers. She orders him to fire. He does so, but there is no effect; the phaser beams harmlessly strike the sphere's deflector shields. The Borg Collective hails them with its usual chilling, soulless, multi-track resonant intonation: We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile. Seven, however, has an idea: transport a photon torpedo aboard the now-empty transport and detonate it just as the transport enters the sphere. Tuvok advises that that will happen in twenty seconds, but Voyager will be in the midst of the blast range 3 seconds later. But this is the only hope they have; Janeway orders Paris to engage full reverse thrusters to buy them a few more seconds, and orders Seven to do the transport. Seven does it. She counts down the detonation, as Paris' use of the thrusters turns the ship around, facing away from the sphere. Janeway orders him to engage the warp drive on her mark. Chakotay orders all hands to brace for impact. The countdown ends and the torpedo blows, engulfing the sphere's opening in a massive explosion. The tractor beam is disabled and Voyager lurches free. The shock wave hits them, knocking everyone off their stations and causing sparks to fly. "Now, Mr. Paris!" Janeway orders. Amidst the sparks, Paris scrambles to the conn console and obeys. Voyager s warp nacelles rise up into their active position; the characteristic whooshing, rising hum of a warp drive powering up is heard, and the ship's length is visually stretched as the ship's speed exceeds that of its visual image, as an object moving faster than sound is seen before it is heard. It races away at hundreds of times the speed of light, escaping the fireball. On the bridge, Tuvok reports that the heavily-damaged sphere is not pursuing them. Janeway, and everyone else, breathe a sigh of relief. Voyager is seen proceeding on course for the Alpha Quadrant at warp speed. Icheb lies unconscious in the Sickbay. The Doctor scans him, as Janeway and Seven watch. He finishes and somberly reports the results to them: he does indeed have the pathogen, but, unlike what Janeway was thinking at first, his parents did not infect him with it; he produces it himself, having been genetically engineered from birth to do so. They look at him, shocked. Janeway tells Seven that he is going to need help coming to terms with this; Seven is the best person to provide it. "Captain..." Seven begins nervously, not knowing where and how to start. Janeway advises her to use her maternal instincts; they served her well before. Icheb is in astrometrics, working as usual. But this time he is not studying astronomical phenomena; he has his genome and that of an ordinary Brunali male on the viewscreen, comparing them. Seven enters. He shows her the difference, pointing out the changes his parents made to his genome to cause his body to produce the pathogen. He calls it ingenious. Seven angrily calls it barbaric. Icheb disagrees: they were trying to defend themselves and preserve their species, he tells her. She looks at him. "I know how difficult it is to acknowledge your parents' faults," she responds. "But what they did was wrong. You don't have to forgive them." He wonders, however, if they will forgive him, for not destroying that sphere. Seven advises him that the point is about choice; his choice, as an individual, which his parents denied him. "In the future you may choose to fight the Borg," she tells him. But, she stresses, it will be his choice; he is now an individual and has the right to determine his own destiny. She then tells him it is time for him to regenerate. "And if I wish to continue studying?" he asks. She smiles slightly and responds that it is his decision. She leaves him, walking to the door, but she turns back just before she exits and regards him proudly. Memorable quotes "Wait for me in my ready room." "Captain –" (Sternly) "Now." :- Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine, as Janeway throws Seven out of the meeting with Icheb's parents for her antagonistic behavior toward them "My feelings are irrelevant." "Are they?" :- Seven of Nine and Kathryn Janeway "Why potatoes?" "Their first idea was to clone Naomi, but I suggested they start with something smaller." :- Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine "I like bugs." :- Mezoti, explaining why she chose to showcase a Teiranian ant colony as her science project at the Annual Voyager Science Fair. "I should have realized. You have butterflies in your stomach." "I never assimilated butterflies." :- The Doctor and Icheb "We are the Borg. Resistance is futile." "Perhaps not." :- The Borg and Seven of Nine Background Information *In the science fair, Azan and Rebi cloned two potatoes, which were actually made out of painted resin. These were auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction, along with a pair of ginger clones that weren't used. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 6.10, *As part of the VOY Season 6 DVD collection Links and references Guest stars * Manu Intiraymi as Icheb * Tracey Ellis as Yifay * Mark A. Sheppard as Leucon * Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman Co-stars * Marley McClean as Mezoti * Kurt Wetherill as Azan * Cody Wetherill as Rebi * Eric Ritter as Yivel * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice References agrarian; [[Annual Voyager Science Fair|Annual Voyager Science Fair]]; Arpasian Range; Bajoran wormhole; bio-luminescent lifeform; Borg Collective; Borg cube; Borg sphere; Brunali; Brunali homeworld; Brunali transport vessel; butterfly; chromosome; continent; DNA; enzyme; fertilization array; gamma radiation; genetic engineering; genetic resequencer; gravimetric sensor; Great Horn; Grid 649; Kelsin 3; Ktaris; maturation chamber; neural transceiver; neutrino; Orlitus Cluster; Orpisay Nebula; pala; particle weapon; photon torpedo; poma; portable regenerator; potato; pulsar; quasar; spatial harmonics; Teirenian ant; telescope; tractor beam; transwarp conduit; wormhole Okudagram references Daran V; Dimorus; Nimbus III; Jouret IV; Kaldra IV; Morska; Organia; Peliar Zel; Pollux IV; Rigel; Vega; |next= }} de:Icheb (Episode) es:Child's Play fr:Child's Play nl:Child's Play Category:VOY episodes